worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 17
の |rname = Suiei no Jikan |etitle = Swimming Class |volume = 3 |chapter = 17 |pages = 22 |rdate = February 5, 2017 |previous = Chapter 16 |next = Chapter 18 }} Chapter 17 is titled "Swimming Time". Summary Shota reveals his addiction for Yuzu and he would meet with her during the day at school to have sex. He also mentions going to her room in her dorm during night time to have sex with her. The next morning, Yuzu kisses Shota, causing him to wake and she greeted him. Shota wonders about her shirt, so Yuzu says she had to borrow. She then tells Shota it is a school holiday so they have to take it slow if it is okay with him, so Shota says it is. Yuzu then leaves the room to set the coffee. Shota then reveals it has been a week since his first time doing it with Yuzu and has been doing it every day with her. In the kitchen, Yuzu is making coffee when Shota decides to hug from behind. Shota wishes the two could like that forever, and Yuzu agrees before deep kissing her student. Shota and Yuzu then go back to Yuzu's room to have sex. Later that day, Karen forces Shota to join her swim class as they enter the pool. After being embarrassed by his bruises all over his body, Shota is hesitant to join their physical education classes, but Karen says it has been a week since he woke from his sleep and he needs the exercise but asks if he needed it because he is doing it with Yuzu, shocking Shota. Shota wonders if she hooked Yuzu up with him, but Karen says she pushed Yuzu because she is shy too, and Shota thanks her for it. Karen then says for him to listen to her because of it, and walks off as she says swimming is fun. After stretching, the group begins to swim. After Shota finishes, he notices Shunka racing Akira and the time for Shunka is 26.03 seconds and the time for Akira is 25.72 seconds. After exiting the pool, Shunka says she could not beat her, and Akira modestly says she barely beat her and compliments her skills. As Shota is fascinated by the girls' bodies, Chifuyu arrives and calls the two simpletons and proclaims she will come in first place no matter how much Akira and Shunka struggles. Shota wonders if it is a competition but Chifuyu realizes he is unaware but tells him to look forward to it. Chifuyu then says she was once called the Flying Fish of the Rhine but Akira arrives and says the Rhine did not have flying fish, angering Chifuyu. Akira then apologizes for what happened previously and is curious if his spot is okay, so Shota says it is fine. As Akira is asking Shota if she places in first, Chifuyu sneakily pulls down Akira's swimsuit, exposing her breasts, shocking the others. Akira quickly covers her breasts as Chifuyu laughs at her and mocks her large-sized boobs for holding her speed back. Chifuyu is then thrown into the pull by Akira in anger. Suddenly, Natsu finishes her swim with the time of 24.88 seconds. After exiting the pool, Natsu notices Shota and waves to him, and he does also. Akira then glances at Shota before walking away, and this amuses Karen, who is watching. Later that night, Shota is talking with Yuzu on a device and she tells him she could not avoid doing some work. Shota realizes this and says they could pick up tomorrow before wishing her a good night. Moments later, Natsu appears at Shota's room and requests for him to take care of her. Abruptly, Karen calls Shota and informs him the female dorms have broken air conditioning and room assignments were changed. She continues saying there were not enough of single bedrooms, so he has to share his room. Shota then realizes the competition at the pool was to live in his room for a week. Karen mentions after a week, a different girl will live in his room before she hangs up. Once again, Natsu requests for Shota to take care of her for a week, stunning Shota. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shota Doi *Yuzuki Hanyu *Akira Todo *Shunka Hiiragi *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Karen Kamiya *Natsu Ichijo Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3